Force field
This article is about the entity that protects plants and zombies. For the card in the Galactic set, see Force Field (PvZH). Force fields are entities in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that are strong pieces of technology that cover up an area. They are used as barriers for protection in any world. Variants In Plants vs. Zombies 2, there are currently only three types of force fields: two being made by Infi-nut's and Moonflower's Plant Food abilities, and the other being controlled by Shield Zombies. Infi-nut force field This force field is controlled by the player and there are currently only two ways to make it. One way is by feeding a Plant Food on Infi-nut, while the other is by gaining the Infi-nut's Plant Food boost in the Zen Garden. When the force field is activated by the Infi-nut, it is projected directly in front of it. If the Infi-nut is destroyed, the force field will deactivate. The force field can last a very long time, but it can be destroyed. When the force field is about to collapse, its light will start to flicker and fade, and the force field can only be restored by re-feeding the host Plant Food. In Pirate Seas, using a force field on the edge can deflect Imps that are fired from an Imp Cannon, bouncing them back into the water. The plant force field color is blue, and it can cover five blocks down, on the lawn. This force field can be used in any world, but only after the Infi-nut is unlocked. If the Infi-nut is bound by an octopus or turned into a sheep, the force field still works. In addition, they can also force Octo Zombie and Wizard Zombie to eat their force field. In Big Wave Beach, the force field can be used to block Surfer Zombie, and also makes the ability of Fisherman Zombie useless. In Frostbite Caves, the force field can block the snowballs launched by Hunter Zombie, can prevent Troglobites from pushing their ice blocks past the force field, and can force Dodo Rider Zombie to eat it and not fly over it. In Lost City, the force field blocks Excavator Zombies. In Neon Mixtape Tour, the force field prevents Punk Zombie from moshing plants. While Infi-nut force fields can be used in Jurassic Marsh to block zombies as well, but all dinosaurs can carry zombies past the force field. However, Infi-nut force fields are a reliable counter for T. Rexes. Moonflower force field This personal force field is made when the player gives Plant Food to a Moonflower. This field is not very durable, but it can let the player slow down a zombie for a few seconds in addition to producing sun. Unlike Infi-nut, the force field can also protect the back of Moonflower. It shares the same properties as Infi-nut's force field. In a Beghouled Beyond Piñata Party, when a Moonflower is given Plant Food and then matched with other Moonflowers, the force field will not disappear, even though Moonflower, the host itself, is not there. Zombie force field Unlike the plant force field, the zombie force field is mobile, so it can constantly be moving. It can only be used by Shield Zombies and it can absorb any plant projectile, except for Laser Bean's lasers, Bloomerang's boomerangs, Fume-shroom's fumes, and any other projectiles or attacks which will pass through the shield. The zombie force field can protect other zombies in its radius. When the force field collapses, the host (Shield Zombie) will become immobilized for a few seconds, then it will continue to move again with its force field up. The force field absorbs 1200 damage per shot. Starting from the 3.4.4 update, zombies behind the force field are immune to splash damage caused by Coconut Cannon, Melon-pult, Pepper-pult, and Winter Melon. If the host is killed, then the force field will disappear. The Shield Zombie's force field is purple and it can cover three lanes down on the lawn. This force field can only be encountered in the Far Future, Modern Day and Piñata Parties. Gallery Pvz2 Far Future Day 16 PForce Field.png|A plant force field in the Far Future PvZ2 Magnifying Grass Plant Food.png|Magnifying Grasses penetrating a zombie force field PvZ2 Infi-nut Force Field Upgrade.jpg|Activating a plant force field with Plant Food Screenshot far future.PNG|The planned color for the zombie force field featured in Electronic Arts' Tuesday Exclusive screenshot, likely changed due to the color being too similar to Infi-nut's. Plants-vs.-Zombies-2 Shield Zombie Old.png|Another version of the planned Shield Zombie force field PvZ2 AE Yeti Encounter Day 20.png|The plant force field in Ancient Egypt during a Treasure Yeti encounter on Day 20 Infi-nut PF1.png|An Infi-nut making a plant force field Two shield zombie forcefield.png|Multiple zombie force fields made by multiple Shield Zombies Shielded Moonflower (Powered).jpg|A powered Moonflower's force field MoonflowerPF.PNG|A Moonflower activating its force field Shielded Moon Flower.jpg|An unpowered Moonflower's force field Strategies :See Infi-nut, Moonflower and Shield Zombie. Trivia *Mecha-Football Zombie can destroy the plants' force fields with one push. *Swashbuckler Zombies and Relic Hunter Zombies can swing past Infi-nut's force fields, allowing them to progress. *Like Tall-nuts, force fields cannot block Imps hurled by Gargantuars. *Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, Bug Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Blastronaut Zombie, Seagull Zombie and Pelican Zombie cannot fly over the Infi-nut's force field and subsequently have to eat it. *Explorer Zombies and Torchlight Zombies are unable to burn Infi-nut's force field. *Shield Zombie's force fields were originally blue, according to Electronic Arts' exclusive screenshot. *Punk Zombies will simply kick at the force field, although it will keep them stationary and the force field will not be kicked away. While Punk Zombie is at the shield, each of its kicks is equal to a bite. *In the 3.4.4 update, zombies behind Shield Zombie's force field are immune to splash damage. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future